Chuza un sábado en la noche
by Marth Mt
Summary: ¡Continuación de ¡Sólo un día libre! mucho Sirius, Severus y una hada... ¡entraís, es divertido! XD ¡Y otro capítulo único! ¡Reviews!


Ok¡Bienvenidos a mi fic! XD se infartarían si les dijera cuánto tiempo lo escribí, fue rápido, más de lo que yo me esperaba.

Ok, para todos los que hayan leído¡Sólo un día libre!" les aviso que esta es su SECUELA!. Sí, la segunda parte XD creo que me salí de mucho del contexto y sorry pero, bueno, aparte, nunca e sido buena para finales felices, así que no me tachen de que no quede el principio con el final, son dramática, es en mi, P

PD¡Perdóname, Safrie! Sólo pedí prestado el nombre de la lechuza de tu fic ¡prometo devolvértelo más tarde! Oo aunque no se cómo XD

PD2¡Yo pongo, en este fic, a Sirus libre! Seguramente Pettigrew fue capturado (ajá, pero aun no acaban con Voldemort XD pero para nada viene al caso con el fic, déjenlo al ladito, que no interrumpe este)

**Segunda parte de Sólo un día Libre:**

**Capítulo Único:**

**Chuza un sábado en la noche.**

Ya era de noche en el mágico castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en medio del hermoso mes de agosto, donde se dice que esas eran noches más tranquiliza y pacificas del año. Seguramente las pequeñas luciérnagas veraniegas bailaban suavemente sobre el lago o tal vez las miles de flores de los alrededores se abrían, para recibir los cálidos rayos de la luna. Rayos que nunca llegaban a unas de las habitaciones del castillo, debajo en las mazmorras. Pero no era necesario, pensaba el habitante de esta, si bien se conformaba con imaginarlas, como en cada noche del año. Antes se las pasaba solo imaginarlas, ahora, muy diferente, las imaginaba pero con compañía.

- ¿No crees, Gala?

- ¿Pruii? – una muy hermosa, pero confundida hada-verde, le regresó la mirada.

El hombre siguió mirando el techo, pensativo.

- Que ahora es muy diferente.

- Pruii...?

Severus cerró los ojos ¡si tan sólo pudieras hablar, Gala...! pensaba. Así le había puesto a la hiperactiva hada, Galatea, pero para el diminutivo siempre decía "Gala". Y sí, era muy hiperactiva, si no estaba persiguiendo a la gata del conserje, ni comiéndose las moscas, ni molestando a la insoportable de Sibyll (que ya la había tachado de augurio) o jugando con el moño de Minerva, es que estaba echada, quietecita, sobre el hombro o la cabeza del profesor.

Severus aun podía recordar el día que por fin fue dado de alta aquel día de Mayo por la enfermera (paso casi una semana y el profesor ya no aguantaba) verlo con un hada algo tímida a su lado no fue muy bien recibido... apenas había entrado al comedor muchos se le quedaron viendo (él siempre ponía una cara fría cuando se sentía inseguro) y varios se burlaron, diciendo que el muy ciego no veía a la cosita verde a su lado. Peor fue cuando apenas había llegado a la mesa alta, por que apenas sentarse Sibyll le preguntó:

- ¡Qué diablos es eso! – dijo tan alto que todo el comedor los vio.

- Eso no te importa – murmuró.

- ¡Ah¿es un insecto¿por qué te sigue¿no te bañaste? Oo

- ¡Él nunca se baña! – anunció Sirius a voz de grito - ¡mírale el pelo...!

Gran parte del comedor rompió en carcajadas (¡sin menciona al personal! Aunque la mesa de Slytherin estaba en silencio) y Snape agarró su plato de sopa para estrellárselo en la cara pero, para su sorpresa, la gran fuente de agua fue volcado sobre él, por arte de magia. Severus miró a la hada, la cual había usado su poder para levitar la jarra, bañándolo..

- ¿Qué decías, Black¡Oh, lo siento! Cuando estés menos... pegajoso, discutiré contigo tus hábitos de higiene.

Y el Gran comedor volvió a romper a carcajadas (pero la mesa de Gryffindor estaba inusualmente callada...)

Ese día había sido muy divertido, pensó con una sonrisa, hacía años que no le ocurría algo así. Aunque, también, había tenido problemas con Filch aquellas semanas siguientes.

- ¡Señora Norris! – recordó que había exclamado un día - ¡Mira a mi gata, Severus¡Tu cosa esa la a estado persiguiendo!

- Sólo se están divirtiendo – dijo dándole de menos – Gala no le puede hacer daño.

- ¿Gala...?

- Galatea, mi hada...

- Por Merlín, Severus... como sea ¡mi gata a estado de aquí y pa'ya por la culpa de tu cosa verde!

- Hada - corrigió.

- ¡No me importa, sólo mantenla alejado de mi gata!

- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? – había sonreído – piénsalo que es bueno para su salud.

Recorvada como Filch le iba a reclamar algo cuando de repente paso la cosa verde en cuestión y la gata, persiguiéndose tanto una como la otra. La gata parecía una dócil gatita intentando atraparla mientras que esta volaba sobre su cabeza. Filch había quedado boquiabierto.

De acuerdo, se dijo Snape... eso era agradable, pero lo que si había sido desagradable era...

- ¡SEVERUS SNAPE, MENTÉN A ESA JODIDA BESTIA FUERA DE MI VISTA! – gritó Minerva en uno de los desayunos de la última semana de clases.

Todos dieron un brinco ante eso y hasta Albus Dumbledore se alejó todo lo que pudo en su asiento ( sin levantarse para no parecer descortés) y miraba con ojos desorbitados al profesor de pociones. Este instintivamente se había agachado y se reincorporo, mirando de hito a hito a su antigua maestra.

- Minerva... ¿qué...?

- ¡YA TE LO DIJE! – se levantó de golpe y su cabello, delgado y lacio estaba suelto llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda - ¡ALEJALA SI NO QUIERES QUE YO TE ECHE PARA AFUERA, CON TAL DE QUE SE ALEJE DE MIII!

Al parecer Galatea había estando molestándola toda la semana posterior y con quitarle y despeinarle el pelo había bastado para romperle el tapón de su paciencia. Daba miedo, ni siquiera Albus se atrevía a decir algo.

No quería recordar eso, era muy vergonzoso, aunque era evidente que a ella no le agravada para nada la nueva mascota de él.

Relativamente ya faltaba poco para el primer día de clases y como jefe de casa, debería de estar una semana antes del día del banquete, pero por alguna razón, el director le había llamado para que viniera un tres días antes de eso, aun no sabía por qué y tampoco había podido verlo hoy pues recién llegó a las tres de la mañana. No hizo objeción, al fin y acaso (rentaba un apartamento para el sólo en Hogsmeade, era mucho más cómodo el colegio) y ya mañana se encargaría de verlo.

No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando vio que Galatea ya dormida a un lado de la almohada. El profesor también se durmió.

- ¿Fiesta¿Para eso me mandó la lechuza¿para que yo fuera a una fiesta?

- Así es, Severus – sonrió el anciano – y si quieres, tu amiga también esta invitada.

- No gracias, no quiero ir, si me disculpa.

¡Qué absurdo¡pensaba que era algo más... urgente, el motivo por el cual Albus le había llamado! El viejo este no más lo hizo para invitarlo a la fiesta de una de sus muy viejas y ancianas amigas: Arabella Figg.

- Severus – dijo el anciano con gentileza – por favor, ven. Significaría mucho para ella y para mi que fueras a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- No le agrado – intentó excusarse.

- Oh, si le agradas, le conoces desde hace mucho.

- No quiero ir, no voy – se tercó.

- ¡Te haría bien! Tu más que nadie ocupas salir, vivir y convivir con gente real.

Se sentía más ofendido sin ninguna razón. Bien pudo habérselo pedido por vía lechuza, aunque, pensándolo bien, si habría sido así, diría no y el viejo ya no tendía oportunidad de convencerlo... por eso estaba enojado, maldito anciano...

- Sería mucho para nosotros, por favor...

- No.

- Por favor...

- ¡Que no!

- Severus, por favoooor...

Ver a ese tan gentil anciano suplicar daba miedo. Tenía ojos de cachorrito.. no, ojos de perro descuidado y maltratado, esperando con ansias alguna dulce palabra y palmadita de su amo. La miraba de un perro faldero... lastimero.. la mirada de un perro.. un perro... ¡perro!

Suspiró.

- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

Albus sonrió.

- ¡Es hoy!

Otro suspiro.

- De acuerdo, iré.

- Bueno, entonces iremos los tres – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la hada la cual sonreía como nunca ¡nunca había ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños! De Fin de Año sí, pero nunca de cumpleaños.

- Sólo un pregunta, Albus ¿dónde será la fiesta?

- En un bolerama' del Londres Muggle, por supuesto.

- Oh, fantás... ¿muggle!

(NDA: 'Bolerama lo pueden interpretar ustedes como un edificio especialmente hecho para jugar bolos!)

- Así que te recomiendo que saques aquella hermosa ropa muggle que te vi en una ocasión en un departamento de Hogsmeade.

Severus estaba con la boca abierta.

- Y para ti, pequeña, te prestó esto – le pasó un cubo negro al hombre – tu puedes entrar adentró y nadie te ve pero tu si, desde adentro, eso se llama polarizado. Así puedes estar en el mundo muggle con toda la comodidad del mundo. Pero recuerda que no te deben ver ¡es muy importante eso¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Pruii¡pruiiia¡pruiiaaa! D

- Severus, saldremos en unas horas, a las 6 p.m. me parece bien. Mientras te recomiendo que estés listo. Adiós – y los condujo afuera de su despacho – aprovecha de que no hay nadie (excepto Filch o Hagrid) y haz lo que quieras – cerró la puerta, escuchándose que tarareaba una alegre cancioncita muggle.

Severus bajaba por los escalones maldiciéndose ¿por qué él¡por qué él¿por qué no Minerva o la loca de Trewlandey o a la excéntrica de Hooch¡se puede llevar a Filch, quien si empezaba a platicar con gatos esta peor que él!... ¿no? Ya ni estaba seguro. Para ese momento ya había llegado al vestíbulo y la Senora Norris pareció como arte de magia, seguido de Filch.

- ¡Hola, Severus! – saludó este. Severus era amigo de él, así que en raras ocasiones se encontraba hosco o gruñón a diferencia que con el resto de los alumnos, el personal y a veces con el mismo director.

- Hola, Argus ¿qué tal? – preguntó escuetamente, viendo como Gala ponía cara de " D" y se ponía a jugar con la gata.

- Bien¿qué te pasa?

- Otra victima más del director – dijo con un suspiro. Los dos miraban el loco y excéntrico juego de sus mascotas.

- Pobre, tu eres su victima favorita – rió.

- Ya lo sé – gruñó – ¿te puedo dejar encargado a Galatea un momento? Iré a cambiarme.

- ¿Para qué? Si vistes bien – interrogó mientras veía a su amigo bajando las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

- Ropa muggle, Argus – corrigió este, deteniendo un momento - Albus me pide que lo acompañe una fiesta en el mundo muggle.

Filch soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Tráeme pastel! – bromeó.

- Si eso quieres...

Severus se metió a su recamara y agarró una de sus maletas. Aun no había desempacado nada. El dejaba siempre su uniforme en el colegio, y en lo que restaba del todo el verano, usaba ropa corriente muggle. Le era agradable, sinceramente. Nada afuera de este mundo aunque... eran extremadamente pocos las personas del colegio que lo habían visto vestido así (sólo entran en la lista lo que son Hagrid, Filch y Dumbledore)

Ya eran las cinco y media, y Albus estaba caminando por el vestíbulo ¡parecía muy chistoso vestido así! Llevaba unos pantalones color café claro, grandes para sus piernas, con rallas amarillas y naranjas formando graciosos cuadros, y una camisa de botón, naranja, con rajas verdes y rojas horizontales y un gran suéter verde limón. Llamaba mucho la atención con sus gafas de media luna, una especie de boina verde con azul rara y su gran barba plateada (¡Merlín, se viste peor que yo! XD) y para terminar, unos tennis blancos con dorado y un reloj del bolsillo de la camisa, con planetas en vez de números, lila totalmente..

Escuchó pasos que venían de las mazmorras. Al llegar al vestíbulo, vio que se trataban de Filch y Severus, conversando.

- ¡Ya estoy listo, veámonos! – anunció feliz.

El squid y el mago voltearon al verlo, quedando boquiabiertos. Les abra encantado el traje para quedase anonadados, pensó Albus orgulloso, pues había tardado mucho en escoger la ropa.. Puso un todo de todo, pensando que así pasaría desapercibido para los muggles, por qué así vestían¿no? Pero se sorprendió mucho cuando estos dos último hombres llamados soltaron una carcajada, riendo como esquizofrénicos.

Ellos no son el tipo de personas mentales que pensaría que podrían reírse así... y a tal extremo: Severus se había recargado en la pared para no caerse y Filch lo apuntaba, sin aire, apoyado en uno de los brazos de Severus pues estaban ya parcialmente tirado en el suelo. Sus mascotas, atrás de ellos, les miraron con miedo y retrocedieron un poco.

Pasaron como dos minutos cuando se reincorporaron, con secuelas de lo anterior.

- ¿Ya acabaron? – preguntó amable el director - ¿qué les pareció tanta gracia?

Filch empezó a reír de nuevo, Severus casi lo imita, de no ser por que no tenía aire en los pulmones.

- Estoy empezando a creer que no se ríen comigo, si no de mi – dijo el anciano.

- Lo.. sentimos, Albus – dijo Snape – pero ¿no pudiste elegir algo más extravagante?

Argus ya se deshacía en el suelo de la risa.

Cuando se hubieron tranquilizado los dos (que tardo un poco) Albus miró detenidamente a Severus. Este tenía un pantalón, bastante sencillo pero elegante color negro, y un suéter largo de algodón, con mangas largas (obvio), cuello alto y también negro. Aparte de eso, las botas que también siempre usa (negras ¬¬U)

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó sorprendido el director.

- Sí, es todo – afirmó ceñudo.

- ¿Entonces que hiciste todo este tiempo, mientras me cambiaba?

- Yo y Severus estábamos platicando un rato, director – dijo algo seco Filch.

Oh, pensó el director, que raros son los dos. Y este se fijo mejor en el conserje...

- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? – señaló aun extrañó sombrero pequeño, negro y bonito. Era elegante en sí aquella boina, cosa que destacaba en el mohillo hombre.

- Es de él – señaló a Snape – me lo prestó en el camino – y luego agregó divertido – pero sólo hasta aquí – se lo dio.

Albus se les quedó mirando ¿estaban divertidos aquellos dos amargados?

- Supongo que ya se van – se despidió Filch, quien los había acompañado a la sala de maestros, tenían pensado en irse con los polvos Flu, llegar al Caldero Chorreante y ahí al bolerama. Antes de que agarraran los polvos, Argus le dijo a Snape, en son de broma - recuerda lo que te dije, tráemelo cuando vuelvas.

- ¿Entregar qué? – preguntó curioso el director mirando que Snape tenía una mueca divertida y metía a Galatea en su bolsillo.

- Un encargó que me dio.

Se fue como quien dice de un fogonazo, literalmente.

Aunque, tan pronto de haber pisado la ciudad muggle, Snape puso mala cara.

- Espero que estés conciente de que no soy muy venidero a las fiestas, así que no esperes que me divierta – dijo mientras seguía al anciano de cerca. Sacó el cubo y lo sostuvo con una mano, consiente de que adentro de este Galatea estaba fascinaba por un mundo que por primera vez veía.

- Y era verdad, chilló Galatea, mientas miraba a toda esa graciosa gente, vestidos como SU humano y el viejo chistoso. Las tiendas brillaban y adentro se movían humanos y muñecos. Pensaban que eran gigantescos cuadros pero a diferencia que en los del castillo, en estos cuadros la gente, o gritaba, o salía de ellos para entrar en otros o en unos cubos más grandotes, como donde estaba ella ¿tal vez ella pueda entrar en uno de esos, que hacían ruido cuando abrían sus ojos despedían luz?

Pasó por muchas calles y ya era oscuro, se dijo, y empezaba a tener frío, y cuando su humano la metió en uno de los bolsillos percatando que bajaba la temperatura se agregó. Lo único malo es que no vieron por dónde se metieron y ni cómo habían llegado a una calle bastante apartada, donde había cerca un gran puente y un lago (pero era un río) casí tan grande como en el colegio. Sacó su cabeza (aunque Snape la regaño cuando se percató) y vio un edificio en el fondo. Sobresaltaba por si sólo por su gran tamaño y su estacionamiento (medio lleno) y a través de sus ventanas se veía muy iluminado. Arriba había un gran letrero a un lado de una botella muy chistosa color blanca con una tira negra que era tirada por una bola con tres hoyitos que decía "BOLERAMA ¡HERMANOS ALARGO!" (sabía leer gracias a Snape XD) lo raro es que parecía plano, y las esquinas de los dibujos y letras parecían tubos de colores pintados a manos, que sólo brillaban y decía en un gran cartelón amarillo, que abarcaba una ventana completa "Buffet todo el día; desayunos, comidas y cenas. Hasta en ocasiones especiales. Cerramos los domingos" y comida en el fondo, pero no se movía...

- ¡Qué ingeniosos son los muggles! – decía el anciano chistoso, mientras que todas las personas a su al rededor lo miraban raro, seguramente por su ropa – usar lámparas para iluminar sus anuncios¿cómo le harán sin magia?

- Son focos que son doblados con calor y los prenden por medio de electricidad – dijo su humano, que no estaba tan interesado como el otro. Sí, él sabía de esos muggres o como le dijesen, pues vivía como uno en un departamento en el centro de Hogsmeade, zona no muy popular y donde habitan muchos "squiz"

Llegaron a la puerta y su humano, algo dudativo, abrió la puerta del bolerama, dejando que pasase primero el viejito chistoso y luego él.

Galatea no pudo aguantar la tentación y sacó la cabeza. El lugar era hermoso y grande (no tanto como el Gran Comedor) y era rectangular y estaba dividido en dos partes largas de dos niveles: el alto, donde estaban, era de un piso color blanco, a un lado de una tienda con muchas bolas con tres hoyitos, como la que vio afuera y muchas botellas raras. Guantes y camisas, que decían cosas como "PINO DE ORO" o "TORNEO DE BOLOS" a un lado de la entraba habían unos vestidores y baños. Al fondo, pero hasta el fondo, a un lado de las largas mesas, había un restaurante grande, con muchos puestos de comidas con tapas trasparentes y etiquetas (el buffet) y una de esas mesas, la más alejada de la ventana, tenía arriba globos y había muchas personas. Era ahí donde su humano y el viejito iban. Había a un lado algunas cajas de colores ocres y un pastel muy delicioso, sin velas ni con dibujos, que decía "FELICIDADES"

En cambio, la otra parte del edificio, una que era una planta más baja, había muchos carriles y tenía un piso tapizado de madera. Había personas jugando un juego raro donde tiraban la bola de tres hoyitos por uno de los carriles, y derivaban las botellas blancas. Las personas gritaban con felicidad y derribaban muchas y otras gruñían muy feo si se les iba a un lado del carril, por que no tiraban ninguna botella. Había asientos para cada carril parecía, y una especie de caja rara (un computador) que tomaba registros de la jugada y puntos...

Las personas que comían y reían en la mesa, se callaron y miraron a Snape y a Albus, Arabella, quien estaba en la cabezera de la mesa, se levantó.

- ¡Albus¡Severus¡que bueno de que ya habéis llegado!

Ahí, el sujeto llamado "estúpido Gryffindor" se levantó también pero de golpe (así le había dicho Snape a Galatea de que ese era el nombre de aquel primate)

- ¡Que hace aquí Snape!

- Mucho gusto también en verte, Black – masculló el aludido.

La mayoría se pusieron tensos y los muggles alrededor los miraron.

Al ver que no había más lugar, Albus se sentó en el otro lado de la cabecera y Severus a un lado de Arthur Weasley.

- ¡Hola, Severus! – saludó Arthur - ¿ya viste como son los pinos de los bolos que juegan los muggles¿verdad que son interesantes!

- Pues...

- No te preocupes, cariño – dijo Molly, mirando mal a su marido – a estado con eso todo este día desde que Belle lo invitó.

- ¡Pero son fantásticos¡Albus¡qué piensas!

- Pienso que son asombrosos pero baja la voz, que ellos ya nos están viendo raro... ¿quién me acompaña a coger platos¿esta rica la comida?

- Eso sí... – dijo Harry. Él, como todos los Weasley (menos Percy y Charlie) habían venido. Hermione y los Granger estaban excluidos, pues no conocían para nada a la señora Figg. Todos los de la Orden del Fénix estaban ahí. _Ojoloco_ miraba la comida como si estuviera envenenada y le hablaba, mientras la picaba con el tenedor ¡Minerva también estaba! Y miraba a Severus pues nunca lo había visto con ropa muggle, pero tenía que reconocer que le quedaba y hasta la boina le sentaba bien. Diggle y Aberforth miraban con horror como Remus comía un gran plato con carne de cabra mientras que Mundungus Fletcher hacía un negocio con los gemelos Weasley, que su madre no quitaba su atención. Tonks platicaba con todos los que tuviera en frente y su primo segundo, Sirius, miraba con asco su plato.

- ¿saben? Ya se me quito el hambre con ver a Snape aquí – anunció aventando los tenedores a la mesa. Todos le miraron y luego a Snape.

- Pues para ser un perro, al menos tienes cerebro para saber cuando hay que tener hambre y cuando no – se defendió.

- ¡Me estas llamando estúpido!

- ¡Por fin lo descubres, Black!

- ¡Basta los dos! – gritó Albus.

Toda la gente alrededor de ellos les miraba raros. Hubo un incomodo silencio en lo que Snape y Sirius se miraban..

- Ehm.. bueno... ¿Alguien quiere jugar bolos...?

- ¡Qué excelente idea, Ron¡vamos todos! – dijo Molly, interviniendo en la rivalidad del profesor y del animago. Remus agarró a Sirius por el brazo y lo jaló hasta la planta baja. Severus miraba con amargura a esos dos sujetos. Pero no se fue pues es extremadamente irrespetuoso irse de la fiesta de alguien, y más de una mujer, por algo parecido. Tenía dignidad ¡al fin y acabo! Se condujeron al lugar donde se rentan los lugares y los zapatos, Harry y Ron siguieron a Mundungus, los gemelos, Albus, Arthur, Bill, Severus y a Diggle, pero Sirius se quedo en la planta baja, mirando con mala hierva a su antagonista.

- Bien... dijo la joven encargada, mirando con ojos grandes a todo el grupo... - son doce así que jugaran en dos carriles, cinco y seis cada uno.. sus zapatos, señores ¿por favor? – preguntó con cautela, empezando por Severus. Había visto, como todos en el local, la pelea con el otro – y su nombre, si es tan amable...

Terminando eso, de que se registraran y demás, bajaron a la otra planta. Más de uno, todo esto les era extremadamente nuevo...

- ¡Wow¡este es un deporte muy popular entre los muggles! – chillaba emocionado Arthur.

- Calma, papá, te están viendo... – decía Bill, pero su padre se había ido directo donde una familia estaba jugando.

- Disculpe, señor¿pero como se juega esta cosa? – decía con ojitos emocionados. Todos los acompañantes, hasta las mujeres que se habían sentado en la mesa y miraban todo el "estadio" a todo su esplendor, le prestaban atención.

- ¿No sabe jugar? – decía el hombre este.

- ¡No somos de aquí! – dijo Remus apenado.

- Bueno.. agarran la bola, se ponen así, en esta posición – explicó, mirándoles raro pero haciéndose como se debía – corren y hacen esto... – el hombre camina de prisa y antes de llegar al carril, alargó el brazo y lo tiró. Este fue directo y derribó todos los pinos. Del computador apareció un mensaje diciendo "SPRIKE" – esto es la puntuación más alta, la Chuza. Si lo hacen a la primera, sino, nimodo, pasa de turno, luego cambia al siguiente jugador, pueden verificar a quién le toca en la pantalla – dijo mientras les mostraba como era en el computador.

- ¡Parece fácil! – dijo Ron.

- Es sencillo, es cuestión de técnica.

El grupo se dividió en los dos, los cuales tenían otros dos carriles de diferencia. Remus, Harry, Ron y Bill fueron al que estaba junto al hombre que les explicó. Albus, Arthur, Mundungus, Freg, George y Diggle al otro. Pero, Severus y Sirius...

- ¡A que tiro más que tu!

- ¡Eso ni en tus sueños, Black!

- ¡Así¡Lamentaras decirme eso! Soy mejor que tu... en todo.

- Por supuesto, eso explica por qué tu eres un mayor ignorante...

- ¡Ah¡ya me imagino que harás¡caminaras todo el carril para hacer una Chuza y que falles al metro!

- ¡Eres un estúpido!

- ¡Animal!

- ¡Prepotente!

- ¡SILENCIO! – regañó eufórica McGonagall. La miraron como perros rezagados. La familia de muggles de al lado los miraron fijamente (como los de la Orden)

- ¡Black! – dijo Remus enojado - ¡Tu tiras primero!

Este agarró una bola al azar y se subió al lugar donde había dicho el hombre que debía tirar.

- ¡Te enseñare que te equivocas, Pelo Grasiento! – rugió y, confiado, se preparó para caminar rápido. El muggle adulto lo miró alarmado.

- ¡No se puso estos zapatos¡con esos se va a resba...!

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Sirius calló de espaldas, justo al tiempo de soltaba la bola, la cual fue mandada para arriba no muy lejos de distancia y le calló de lleno en la cabeza de Black.

Nadie que lo conociera habría pensado que Severus pudiera reír 100 divertido, pero a la vez con delicia y sinceridad al mismo tiempo. Reía con tanto placer de ver a Black así, después de una de sus mayores estupideces, que daba mucho más miedo que cuando reía cruel y fríamente...

Harry corrió hasta su padrino y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¡Estupendo, Black¡Eres el mejor! – viroteó Severus con una sonrisa, para luego empezar a reír denuevo.

- Cállate – y se sentó, con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Ron, es tu turno! – anunció Remus, mirando fugazmente a los dos antagonistas.

Ron agarró la bola que había tenido Sirius y se sorprendió por que era demasiado pesada. La dejó y agarró otra, que resultó ser más ligera. Se puso en posición (que la hizo muy mal) y corrió y soltó la bola. Esta fue directo hacía el centro, pero dobló y se inclinó para la izquierda, derribando dos pinos.

- ¡Eh¡lo logré!

- ¡Ese es mi hijo!

- Bah..

- ¡Harry, te va!

Harry, quien ya había visto jugar bolos a los Durleys antes, lo intentó por primera vez. Tuvo mucho mejor resultado pues deribo por suerte seir pinos.

- ¡Eso es Harry! – viroteó Albus. Arthur estaba en el otro carril en posición, pero, en vez de tirarla, se limitó a caminar toda la tarima y al metro tiró la bola, logrando ¡Chuza!

- ¡Eso fue trampa! – gritó Mundungus.

- ¿así¿entonces cómo¡miren¡una maquina que hace helados! Oo

- Ahora voy yo... – anunció Remus. Esperó a que el hijo de la familia muggle al lado tirara, para ver como era otra vez. Lo imitó y, pasivo pero derecho, tiró la bola para delante...

¡Chuza!

-¡ESO ES, MOONY! D

- Jum ¡grita más, Black! ¬¬

- ¡Cállense! Severus, te toca.

Este, como Ron, agarró otra bola, pues no quería agarrar algo que escogió Black. Este gruñó dispuesto a pegarle por tal insulto de no ser que Remus lo habría detenido. Sacó el cubo y lo puso encima del computador.

- ¿Qué es eso.. señor? – preguntó Harry.

- Es Galatea – y sin más explicación se puso en posición.

- ¿La veelea¡diablos, Snape...!

- ¡Cállate, Black! – regañó Remus y se call

Severus tomó por error más impulsó de lo que debía y aventó (no tiró) la bola. Esta dio un gran rebote que se escuchó por todo el edificio.. se levantó en el aire, alto y... ¡CHUZA!

Galatea desde su lugar dio un chillido que rápidamente se apagó...

Severus se volteo y miró con sorda a Black, pero este tenía la boca boquiabierta, con una sonrisa maniaca, y lo apuntaba con el dedo. De ser no hubiera su aire, seguramente hubiera muerto por la carcajada que soltó.

- ¡Oiga, señor! – dijo una niña de la familia de muggles al lado - hizo chuza, sí¡pero en NUESTRO carril!

Severus se fijo mejor.. era verdad...

- ¿Eso importa?

Todos los de la Orden, profesoras, o vendedores ilegales, directores y animagos empezaron a reír eufóricos por eso. La piel de Snape cambio de su pálido habitual aun intenso carmesí y se sentó así, con los puños apretados.

- ¡Blac... Black, jajaja.. tu turno!

- Espera Moony, déjame disfrutar este momento – comentó este, ra diente a un palmo de la cara de Snape, con ojos saltones. Empezó a reír con sus risas maniáticas como sólo él sabía hacerlo y, ya con los zapatos especiales para prevenir lo que le paso, tomo la poción y caminó deprisa, soltando la bola. Dio en el lleno, pero antes de eso dio un rebote por el impacto y cayeron sólo nueve de los diez pinos. - ¡Ja! En tu cara Snape!

- ¡cállate! – chilló este. Desde el otro lado, con los del otro carril, sonó que tres veces consecutivas ser hacían chuza. La hada salió deliberadamente de su cubo y miró feo a Sirius, pero no con odio. Le sacó la lengua.

- ¡Jaja¿ves? Espero que con esto de te más mala suerte, perro, y que en ves de tirar la bola tires tus bolas.

- ... esta si no te la paso...

Levantó el brazo para darle un puñetazo en aquella nariz en forma de gancho, pero Snape, que se lo esperaba, se hizo a un lado y golpeó la cabeza del hombre muggle, a su lado.

- ¡Ah¡Seño' disculpe pero es que animal...!

Otra bola de boliche fue a estrellarse sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Eso, papá! – dijo el niño.

- De nada, señor – dijo Snape mirado con una sonrisa a Black, quien se levantaba dolorosamente del piso. Ahí su prima segunda se levantó y le dio frente al muggle.

- ¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESO, MUGGLE! – gritó Tonks.

- ¡A quién llamo Muggre, asquerosa! – lo defendió posiblemente la esposa del hombre.

- ¡Peleas de gatas! – gritó Fred desde el otro lado y _Ojoloco,_ quien había estado por ahí para investigar si las bolas eran una especie de bombas, le dio un golpe.

- ¡FRED, QUÉ ES ESE VOCABULARIO? – gritó la madre colerizada, a un lado de McGonagall y de Snape. Este último miraba divertido la escena. Cosa que dejo de ser divertido cuando el hijo del matrimonio, de unos 18 años, le dio un golpe a la profesora McGonagall aventándola al suelo diciéndole "¡Anciana!"

Snape le dio frente y lo miró, con ojos penetrantes y taladrando la mirada, hasta que el otro dio un chillido aterrado y retrocedió, escondiéndose de su hermana, de seguramente 16.

- ¡Déjelo, vampiro!

- No creas que no me enfrentare a ti por ser mujer –siseó.

Ahí Sirius se levantó y alejó a su prima lejana. Mirando de hito a hito a Snape.

- ¿Significaría que no le temes pegarle a una mujer? – dijo divertido - ¿es decir que no le temes dañarle a una mujer por que eres tu casi una? Por que, si recuerdas, sólo las mujeres se enfrentan a sí mismas...

Eso era suficiente,... y tanto Snape como Galatea le aventaron sendos bolas de boliches al pobre.

- ¡Aaaahhhhhhh! OO

PAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF

- X.x ya morí...?

- ¡Ojala fuera así! ¬¬ perro faldero y desgraciado... – Pero Sirius reaccionó en el acto y se aventó sobre Snape. La familia de muggle ya había quedado atrás, pero los de la Orden fueron hacía ellos para intentar separarlos..

- ¡Dale tu gancho izquierdo, Sirius!

- ¡Más fuerte, Padrino, tu puedes!

- ¡Deténganse antes de que alguien se mate!

Pero Sirius se trasformó en perro y corrió tras Snape, que se vio forzado a sacar la varita y aventarle un maleficio. Galatea los siguió, formando una esfera con su polvo que paralizaba...

Por los magos no había problema, el problema es que, al estar en un establecimiento muggle, esto no veían eso como cosa de magia, si no un acto de terrorismo (personas raras un arma, cual sea, pero un arma que fue posible destruir la pared de un "disparo" vasto para todos...) Todos empezaron a gritar y a lanzarles bolas de boliche a los terroristas (¡sí, hasta a Remus y a McGonagall, o Albus o Aberforth) uno de ellos cayó en el pastel y los regalos de Figg.

- ¡MIS REGALOS!

- ¡No te preocupes! – dijo Fred – yo lo arregló ¡Repa...

- ¡AAAHHHH, OTRA ARMA, HUYAN! – gritó una empleada pero se detuvo al ver que Severus y Sirius, ya como hombre, se dirijian hacía ella - ¡no ma hagan nada, por favor...! – chilló y se hizo ovillo, pero para su sorpresa, Severus, quien la rodeo, resbaló por el tipo de calzado que eran extremadamente resbalosos en la primera planta y calló, con Sirius encima.

- ¡Bájate de mi, Black!

- ¡No, Discúlpate!

- ¡Bájate de miiii!

- ¡No! D

- ¿Ya notaron en que TIPO de POSICI"N están...? – les preguntó la empleada, la cual estaba a un lado de ellos.

Segundos de silencio..

- ¡Ahhhh, BAJATE!

- OO CON GUSTO!

- ¿Sos terroristas...? – preguntó la empleada antes de que iniciaran otra pelea!

- ¿Qué¡no! – dijeron al unísono.

Ahí apareció Albus... mirándolos de una forma tan severa a los dos que ya sabían por qué era él único humano capaz de darle miedo al mismísimo Lord Voldemort...

- Salgan... de aquí.. ahora ... – dijo, con fondo de una Arabella Figg, destrozanda y llorando ( ¡Mis regalos! )

- ¿C"MO DEMONIOS PUEDEN SEGUIR CORPORTANDOSE ASÍ? - bramó rabioso el anciano, asegurándose de que todo Londres muggle lo oyeran - ¡POR QUÉ, SI SON CAPACES DE DARME UNA MALDITA EXPLICACI"N DE LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR¡SI ESTO SE VUELVE A REPETIR, DONDE SEA, A TI, SEVERUS SNAPE, TE DESPIDO Y A TI, SIRIUS BLACK, ME ENCARGO DE TE QUEDES MARGINADO DE TODA LA MALDITA ORDEN! AUN NO ME CABE EN MI MALDITA, Y JODIDA CABEZA DE C"MO DOS ADULTOS PUEDEN COMPORTARSE TAN IDIOTAMENTE ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE LES PASA¿QUÉ?... ¡CONTESTEN!

Los hombres estaban cabizbajos, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos del anciano.

- ¡AHORA NO DICEN NADA¿DESPUÉS DE TODAS ENFERMAS PALABRAS QUE SE LANZARON? ESTO ES.. MEJOR INVITO A TODOS A QUE MIREN EL ROSTRO DE ESTOS... ESTOS.. – el director se aguanto para no decir una grosería - ... no hombres... SON UNOS ANIMALES, NO LLEGAN AL STATUS MENTAL DE HOMBRES! BESTIAS! NO SE IMAGINAN POR CUANTAS COSAS TUVE QUE PASAR POR USTEDES, CUANTOS ANUNCIOS Y REGLAS ROTAS PARA EL MINISTERIOS!

- Albus, nosotros.. yo... – murmuraba en voz increíblemente baja Snape.

- ¡SÍ¿TU QUÉ? NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES VICTIMA DE LAS CIRCUTANCIAS PUES NO ES ASÍ! ACABO DE VER LO QUE ES TAL VEZ ALGO REPUGMNANTE E INMEMORALES DE USTEDES DOS, SE PASARON, PERO COMO NO TIENEN IDEA!

Todos miraban entre sorprendidos, algunos ofendidos, con miedo y apenados.

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir, Snape?

- N.. nada...

- ¡NADA¿QUÉ ME IBAS A DECIR, SNAPE!

- ¡NADA, ALBUS, NADA...!

Chilló y empezó a temblar alarmantemente. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, excepto Dumbledore, habían visto antes a Severus con tan terrible y deplorable estado, como ahora. Nunca encajaría, ni en lo más remoto, con el Snape típico que Sirius, Harry, Remus o algún otro, como pensaría McGonagall. Tal vez si _Ojoloco,_ tal vez..

- Me parece que es todo ¡Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA TODO! Yo... yo me voy de aquí.. – se dio media vuelta, pensando en dirigirse directamente al Caldero Chorreante. El tumulto de personas que se había formado alrededor era sorprendente, y todos le dieron paso mirándolo con miedo de que les fuera a decir a ellos otros de sus gritos. Los de la Orden, totalmente incómodos, dejaron a los hombres lentamente, mirando desaprobadoramente a los mirones.

- Vente Sirius, dale – intentó animarle Remus - ¿quieres algo de comer?

- ¿Dices algo que en realidad no hayamos tirado en nuestra TONTA pelea? – preguntó.

- Bueno... pues... Oo

- Las... lastima que se volcó el pastel – dijo en un susurró Snape, mirando a los que se iban. A Harry, Remus y a Sirius les sorprendió enormemente de que se le rompía la voz – le dije a un amigo que le llevaría un poco – sonrió y se acomodó en su suéter pues ya hacía mucho frío y puso a Galatea, la cual estaba muda y expectante, adentro del cubo, antes de marchar.

Entonces sí, será para la próxima, por que, para ser francos, dudaba demasiado de que aquella escena, como la que tuvo en aquella mini batalla con Black, no se volviese a repetir. Y menos aun si en realidad se enfrentarían EN LA batalla inminente, donde se cortaría el verdadero y el más grande pedazo del pastel.

----

¡Gracias a todos por sus magníficos reviews! aproveché esra parada para cambiar algunos errores que varios de ustedes me han echo el favor de referir.

_**Annie Angelica.**¡Gracias por el review! me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, opino lo mismo sobre la amistad que tiene Filch y Severus (me parece tierno) n.n lástima que no sea visible para el público, pues creo que si se caracterisan esos dos entre sí. ¡Ojalá también tengas la misma opinión sobre otra de mis historias!_

_**Antiope Black.** ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**Wlrine.** ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**BlackLady-AoD.** Jejeje, lo he pensado. Sí, he pensado en que tal vez sea triología... ya sabes, uno es especial, dos otra cosa, pero triología... como dijo Anne Rice, al hacer alto en su Triología de la Bella Durmiente: "Me he reusado al hacer una cuarta entrega. Yo ya veo mi obra terminada, y para mi una Triología"._

_**Shadir.** ¡Gracias por el review!_


End file.
